Harry Potter and the Junior Order
by Lawral
Summary: Sixth year brings new friends, new battles and more answered questions.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Junior Order

By: Lawrali

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and characters. New characters will be introduced in further chapters.

Chapter One

The last day at the Dursley's was a wet one. The drizzling rain proved to be never-ending after beginning in the early morning hours and lasting, so far, well into the afternoon. Vernon Dursley was sitting in the living room, newspaper in hand and reading the headlines. Occasionally he'd find a headline worth browsing and he'd quiet from his non-stop grumbling about the rain. Petunia was in her usual spot in the kitchen, preparing lunch and poking her bony face close to the window trying to see into Mrs. Number Six's window. She finished preparing lunch and beckoned Mr. Dursley before setting a heaping plate of food in front of Dudley who was in his normal spot with his eyes glued to the television screen.

Upstairs, in his small room, Harry stood silently looking out his open window. Looking specifically for a small snowy owl. Hedwig had been gone for two nights. He was sure that she had flown to Ron or Hermione's as she did the year he turned thirteen. Finally with a sigh, Harry walked back to his bed where his trunk lay open. Inside were his uniform and robes for Quidditch. At the moment, Harry was adding his books into the trunk; preparing for his departure of his summer prison. Earlier in the summer he'd received a post saying he'd be returning to the Weasley's. Even with the protection from his blood connection and the spells put on the area to keep the Dark Lord and his followers from finding him, Dumbledore and company were still very much worried about Harry.

Picking up a Chocolate Frog he'd found in his trunk, he opened the box, grabbed the frog and bit its head off while picking up his album and placing it on the top. He was in a particularly foul mood this day because he'd received no well wished from his friends for his birthday. They'd forgotten him again. Harry drug his trunk toward his door and stood it in the door's path, grabbed his broom and leaned it up against it, then finally placed He wig's cage on top, Feeling some relief that non of the Dursley's could burst in on him, he flung himself backwards onto his bed flinching slightly from the nails-on-chalkboard scrape from the old metal springs.

So much had happened in the last two months and Harry was no-where near being able to accept the facts and let them all sink in. Since his outburst against Dumbledore, Harry had not spoken the fact that his beloved Godfather was indeed dead. Harry had in fact been using the criminal image of Sirius to keep his aunt, uncle and cousin from being to harsh with him. But his anger kept popping up and he'd go looking for fights with Dudley and Uncle Vernon; any reason to be sent to his room where he could be alone. He'd gotten numerous letters from Ron and Hermione all summer but had only written back a few times, not really saying much only that he was ok and he'd see them soon. They said their apologies in every letter and asked how he was doing but he'd always look over those questions and go straight into his post.

Downstairs the clock rang one o'clock. Promptly after, the doorbell rang. His letter had said that a taxi would be at Privet Drive at one sharp to drive him to the Weasley's. Harry got up and moved his belongings away from the door. With his jacket in one hand and broom and cage in the other, Harry descended the stairs and without saying a word gave them over to the taxi driver. Going back upstairs, Harry dropped another Chocolate Frog on Dudley's bed before grabbing his trunk and dragging it down the stairs. He could hear the Dursley's in the kitchen but did not attempt at telling them that he was leaving. They, also didn't appear to bid him farewell; they didn't even cease their conversation or come out to answer the door. Slamming the door on his way out, Harry didn't look back toward the two-story house that was Number Four.

Inside the trio jumped slightly from the sound of the slamming door. Dudley even spilled his forkful of Custard Pie all down his front. Vernon turned purple with fury for his nephew's outburst but remained in his seat. He found it unpleasant to go screaming to Harry outside in the cold rain. He wouldn't even be able to punish him anyhow, not with him leaving until early July.

Uncle Vernon went on to complain about Harry and his "wretched bird." Then went on to celebrate their long break from him and the constant reminder of "his kind." Perhaps if they'd only knew what he had done and how many times he'd escaped death, they would cozy up to the dark side and aid You-Know-Who in trying to kill him. To rid the family of the "despicable secret" they constantly fought to hide.

Harry awoke several hours later to the bumping and jostling of the taxi down the dirt road leading to the Weasley house. Harry found his glasses (in the floorboard under his jacket) and put them on so he could properly see the multiple story house that was magically modified inside. As the taxi stopped Harry noticed Fred and George in the yard awaiting him. Looking down at the meter Harry suddenly realized that he had no money in which to pay.

"Don't worry, lad. It's already been paid for plus a hefty tip, I might add."

The taxi driver got out and helped to unload Harry's heavy trunk before saying his goodbyes ("Cheers young lad.") and driving away, kicking up a dust trail behind him. Harry turned toward the twins (even he couldn't tell them apart) and plastered a fake smile across his face.

"Harry! We thought you would have been here hours ago. How were the Muggles treating you?" Fred asked with a wink.

"yeah, should we send him a Canary Cream? Or maybe some guaranteed disgusting flavored Bertie Botts?" George chuckled.

Harry was sure they were talking about his cousin, Dudley. He remembered the time that "Big D" had eaten a Toffee that the twins left at his aunt and uncle's. The memory brought a smile to his face. The first genuine smile in months. Fred and George had picked up his trunk and were lugging it toward the hours while Harry followed with his leftover belongings.

"It's ok. I left a Chocolate Frog on his bed. I wish I could see his face when he opens it and it jumps out at him."

The three boys shared a laugh. Harry could almost see his portly cousin running from his room and almost falling down the stairs to tell his parents that a bit of chocolate had lunged out of its box and was jumping around the room. Harry laughed again at the thought that if only Dudley's stomach stopped thinking for him, especially with his previous experience with magical treats, he would run in the other direction just from the sight of the package.

From inside the house, which was only a few feet away now, Harry heard a high-pitched squeal. He was about to ask who was being playfully tortured when out of the door came Mrs. Weasley, arms wide open and the biggest smile Harry had seen on her. He was about to put his belongings down when two powerful arms circled his shoulders and Harry found his face buried in Mrs. Weasley's chest.

"Oh! Harry dear." Molly Weasley released him slightly, leaving on arm around his shoulders and ushered him inside. "Now Harry, bit of lunch? Nap? Shower? Tell me, dear. You finished your summer lessons, I expect. Not leaving them for the last moment like another boy in this house?"

"Mum, I only have two more essay's to write and I'm waiting for Hermione to send me some notes on Engorgement Charms." Ron came walking out o f the kitchen and into the living area.

Ron had grown at least another inch, making him almost as tall as the twins (an easy four on Harry). His red hair was in its normal fashion, the hand-combed-just-out-of-bed look, his shirt (a hand-me-down from Bill) was a size to big and his jeans were care worn and had a whole in the right knee.

"Waiting on your girlfriend to send you your essay, eh, Ron?" Fred joked poking George in the ribs.

"Isn't that a little-" George started.

"Hermione's not my girlfriend. I've told you that all summer. She just has a better knowledge of the charms." Ron lowered his voice so only Harry caught what he said next. "From first-hand experience."

Harry was unable to hide his chuckle and the three Weasley's stood in bewilderment as to the joke Ron and he had just shared. Straightening up, Ron lifted Harry's trunk and started up the stairs. "Spect you'll want to get settled, eh Harry?"

Harry only shook his head with a smile on his face and helped Ron lug his heavy trunk up the several flights of stairs to the top floor and into Ron's room. Inside sat two beds. The one on the right was unmade and very old; it was Ron's. Another bed was not as old but made up with a quilt; it looked, sewn by Molly. On top were a box and a note tucked under the side.

"It's a birthday gift. I didn't see any point as to sending it to you; by the time Pig would have gotten it to you, you'd be settled in here. Fred and George picked it up for me in Diagon Alley. Open it!"

Harry now felt his face grow red. He was ashamed for getting upset thinking his friends had forgotten him. Harry picked up the box and opened it to find a quill from a barn owl. Harry lifted it out and examined it with confusion. Ron had always seemed to get him some rather unusual gifts.

"It's a special quill that allows the writers' to pass notes over long distances instantly."

Harry had heard of the "special quill" in the Muggle world too- email. A crash was heard downstairs and the boys looked at each other in shock and wonder. They were both about to rise to their feet when they heard, "Ronald Weasley, come down here and control your bird!"

Pig was flying happily around the kitchen when Harry and Ron descended the stairs. Molly and Ginny were trying to capture the tiny owl while also not being hit by the objects he was knocking all over the place. On the chair next to Ginny was a large snowy owl who was watching the owl with annoyance.

"Hedwig!"

Harry ran across the kitchen, almost getting hit upside the head by a falling cup, and stopped in front of his beloved owl. He stroked her chest and she nipped at his hand softly and chattered quietly. In the seat of the chair was another small package and on the floor was a letter bearing the Hogwarts seal and a loosely wrapped bundle.

"Pig." Ron said sternly.

The small little owl stopped in mid-air and turned sharply to zoom directly at Ron. The bird tried to twist up in order to land softly on Ron's shoulder but turned up a little to late and banged right into Ron's lower jaw. Ron stumbled and fell backwards before bumping down the last three steps.

"Oww, Pig!"

Ginny gasped and went to pick up the animal while Molly tended to the injured Ron. He had bumped his elbows on the stairs and his hind end was a little tender. Harry watched with guilt, he had been to happy to see Hedwig that he'd missed everything before the crash and outburst.

"Stupid owl!" cursed Ron.

Ginny held him in her arms and stroked his back. "Give him a break, he was just excited."

Ron was rubbing the sore spot on his rear as his mother mended the small cut on his left arm. "Well he shouldn't be, he's delivered tons of posts and he always acts like a bloody spastic. That's twice this week he's almost killed me."

"Quiet Ron. He's young and overenthusiastic. He wants to please. So you better start praising him or _I'll _kill you."

Mrs. Weasley was now trying to clean up the mess the young owl had created. Ginny walked up the stairs talking softly to Pig. Ron looked at Harry and the two gathered the packages and, too, started up the stairs. Hedwig flew off the chair and landed professionally on Harry's right shoulder and nipped at him warningly. She did not like being left behind and she wanted to let Harry know it. The boys entered Ron's room just as Ginny pushed Pig into his cage.

"Lock the cage before you leave."

Ginny just huffed over her shoulder and softly spoke to the still spastic owl. "It's ok, we'll talk later."

She closed the cage door then made her way across the tiny room and was patting Hedwig and sweetly talking to her. She hopped off Harry's shoulder and was accepting the attention. Noticing Ron's glare she walked the snowy bird over to Harry's trunk and set her into the open cage. Once inside Hedwig went straight to her feed dish and began eating the mush Harry had just put in.

"So what are those?" Ron pointed to the boxes they had piled onto Harry's bed. Harry picked up the small package that had landed in the seat of the chair. As he pulled off the wrap a note fell into his arms, on the front was some very familiar handwriting. It was a package from Hermione. Harry opened the letter first and read aloud:

Dear Harry,

How is your summer going so far? Are your aunt and uncle treating you fairly? I've noticed you haven't been answering questions and concerns regarding Sirius. I know you blame yourself, Harry. Please don't. It couldn't have been your fault; we were all at the Ministry that night, how could it be your fault? I know that Dumbledore has told you this also, please believe him, Harry. He's never lied to us before.

Harry stopped for a moment and looked up at Ron. He was debating if he should finish reading the post out loud. Ron lowered his gaze as if agreeing with Hermione's words. Harry quickly scanned the rest of the letter and found no other reference to the past months events. And so he read on:

Ron has told me that you will be returning to the Burrow the last few weeks of holiday. I'm so happy that you will be out of the Dursley's house. If only Dumbledore would let you stay with Ron's family. I know I wouldn't want to stay where I wasn't wanted.

Ron huffed at this remark. "Hasn't stopped her before."

I suppose Professor Dumbledore knows what's best however. I expect to see you guys in London. Have you decided what your career is going to be? We have to start studying for NEWTS, you know. I'm still thinking about Muggle Relations. See you all soon!

Hermione

PS Please give these notes about Engorgement Charms to Ron and tell him it's the last time I help him with his summer essays.

Hermione

Harry handed Ron a piece of parchment with notes scribbled in Hermione's small, neat writing. Ron gaped as he scanned the notes and gaped further when he found more notes on the opposite side. Harry, meanwhile, had opened the package and found another can of Fleetwood's High-Finishing Handle Polish and a small tube of Fleetwood's Waterproof Wax. Harry found this to be handy if he ever had another game in the rain. Then he remembered Professor Umbridge had kicked him off the team last year. Harry hoped that Professor Dumbledore would abolish that decision.

"She's nuts. She thinks I'm going to put all this in my essay for Charms? It'd take three rolls of parchment to write all this down." Ron stopped and thought for a moment. "Maybe I could pack it all in on two rolls."

Harry lifted the letter from Hogwarts up and hesitated. On the front was Professor Dumbledore's curvy script. He wasn't sure he wanted to open the letter. He'd decided he'd enough information for a few months. What else had the Headmaster kept from him? What else was to be said? The wise Professor seemed to know everything about everyone. What other information had been kept deep inside his soul, never to be said. Harry finally broke the seal and pulled out a single piece of parchment. It was a letter addressed to him. Not a Hogwarts letter but a personal one.

Dear Harry,

So much has happened in your short life and I daresay that I've told you so much, however, I regret that it has not been everything. I cannot say what has not been said only that it'll be said when you are ready. When you are willing to listen and understand, the truth will seek you out. I speak of coming years, Harry. You have many years before you and many more lessons to learn. I only hope that you will challenge them and accept them as you have done so well in the past. Wise beyond your years but a child still the same. Do not believe all you see for what you believe the most can be nothing at all.

Professor Albus Dumbledore

Hogwarts Headmaster

The next morning was a definite change from life at the Dursley's. Harry woke at eight o'clock to the smell of bacon and eggs being fried downstairs. He withdrew his glasses from the bedside table and looked out the window to see a gloriously sunny morning. As Harry got to his feet he glanced over at Ron who was still snoring rather loudly and then crossed the tiny room to the door. He had gone a few feet down the small hall and finally found the bathroom. He splashed some cool water on his face after his quick morning pit stop then continued down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was amazed to see Ginny, already dressed for the day, at the cupboard taking out several plates and glasses. Molly Weasley was at the stove, currently dealing with a batch of sausage.

"Is there anything I can do?" Harry spoke, making the two ladies jump.

"Oh, Harry, dear. I didn't hear you come down. Well, yes, why don't you help Ginny with setting the table."

Harry took the plates out of Ginny's hands and began setting one in front of each chair. Ginny followed with the glasses and silverware then continued to pour juice. Molly handed Harry a large plate of eggs and he set it in the center of the table. The setting was finally completed ten minutes later with two plates of toast, a heaping plate of bacon and sausage, a pitcher of juice and a stick of butter. As the smell of breakfast wafted up the stairs the Weasley family began to come down. Mr. Weasley rushed down, grabbed a bite of toast and Disapparated before anyone could say a word. Fred and George came down and lazily ate before they, too, headed off to work. The last to make his appearance was Ron. He was still not completely awake and grumbled when Molly had said good morning. He sat down and began to eat his breakfast. If it was one thing Harry knew it was not to mess with Ron before he was completely awake.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out and play some Quidditch after breakfast." Ginny was saying.

Harry's interest perked up immediately. It had seemed like a lifetime since he had been on his broom. He missed the wind flying through his hair as he frantically searched for that golden ball.

"You can help us practice. I'm not nearly as good as you. But I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will allow you back on the team. I was thinking if he does I might try out for Chaser. What do you think?"

Harry smiled. "I think you'd make a great Chaser. And you're a good Seeker, too. I'd love to play this morning."

Finally, to Harry's relief, breakfast ended and he ran upstairs to change and grab his broom. He raced back down the stairs, his Firebolt over his left shoulder, however Ron and Ginny were not yet down. Harry leaned up against Mrs. Weasley's chair glanced at his watch then crossed his arms over his chest. Next to him, knitting needles furiously worked, clinking quietly. Across the room Harry saw a blue fish floating in mid-air. Upon further investigation Harry found that it was some sort of fish tank that had no walls. Harry reached out and poked his finger into the wall of warm water and touched the fish. It swam around and came up face-to-finger and kissed Harry's finger.

Coming down the stairs, Ginny raced into the living room to witness Harry stroking the fish. "That's Leaf. Mum got him at the Magical Menagerie last year."

Harry turned from Ginny and looked again at the electric blue color of the fish. "Leaf? Aren't leaves green?"

"Normally. Bill named him. Some sort of joke; making fun of my naming Pig." Ginny laughed.

Harry turned toward Ginny and laughed along with her. A silence followed that left an odd feeling lingering in the air. Ginny smiled slightly and looked toward her feet as Harry shook his head and returned his gaze at the odd fish.

"So what's magical about him?"

Ginny looked up toward Leaf once more and stepped up next to Harry. "His tank."

Harry felt a little stupid and voiced his confusion. "I don't see any tank."

"Exactly. He doesn't have the need for one."

Harry turned to look at the magical fish again who was facing him as if waiting for the massage to continue. Harry turned back to Ginny again and saw her watching him. The conversation from the train came rushing back. Ginny had had a crush on him for six years and the fact that it had been obvious to everyone but him. Now as Harry looked back he realized that there had been many times he hadn't noticed. In the Chamber she had been concerned about him, she had ran back up the stairs when he first met her, plus she had taken his place on the team then commented that she wasn't as good as him.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Ron said that you were ignoring some of his questions. Mostly about…what happened."

Harry's heart sunk suddenly. He had temporarily forgotten the events that cost him his father figure. Harry's memory began displaying fragments of what had happened. Ron with his loopiness, Hermione's unconsciousness Neville's bloody nose and Ginny's broken ankle. The Death Eaters and Voldemort. Dumbledore and Sirius coming to his aid. Sirius dueling with his cousin Bellatrix. Sirius getting blasted in the chest and then falling through the veil.

Harry felt his cheeks growing warm and burning in his eyes as tears threatened to appear. Ginny noticed this too and began to place her hand on Harry's shoulder. Hand in mid-air, hovering over Harry's shoulder, Ginny suddenly dropped her arm to her side as she heard the heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

"So are we ready to see how rotten I can be now?" Ron said, carrying what Harry knew as a Muggle soccer ball under his arm.

As the three walked into the kitchen they ran into Mrs. Weasley. She was dressed in her best robes, and had to coin bag hanging from one wrist, with several papers in her hands.

"My, my, Harry. Some rather difficult courses this year. All N.E.W.T. classes. Someone much have done exceedingly well on their O.W.L's. Well now, I have your key, Harry, dear. I'm off to get your new school things. I'm sure you three won't get into any trouble? Good."

Mrs. Weasley apparated with an audible crack. Ron and Ginny looked towards Harry and then continued outside.

"How many O.W.L's did you get, Harry?"

"Five." Harry seemed a little shy about the particular subject since he'd had so much time to study for them the year before. With no Quidditch practice and Hermione as a study partner, what else could he have expected. "How 'bout you, Ron?"

"Five. Barely, at least I can give up Potions. Won't need it anymore."

Harry stopped suddenly. Ron wasn't taking Potions anymore? When did that happen? And why wasn't he? Of course, Harry couldn't blame him. If Potions weren't a requirement for Auror, he himself would have dropped the subject. He'd been surprised he'd even O.W.Led in the subject to begin with. Now he could continue on to N.E.W.T level.

"What are you going for anyway? Career wise, I mean." Harry asked, jogging to catch up with the two Weasley's.

"I'm not sure exactly. But I know it's going to be something I only need an O.W.L in Potions. I've had enough of Snipe to last a lifetime."

Ron and Ginny came to a stop in a small clearing. At one end close to the tree line, Harry saw three hoops lifted into the air. Looking closer Harry saw they were basketball hoops that had been nailed vertically on top of large tree trunks. Harry couldn't say much for appearance but it was indeed noticeable that the Weasley's made-do with what they could build.

"Seeing as how we don't have a Snitch, I thought we could help Ron practice. Besides, Harry doesn't need any help being a Seeker."

"Plus it'll help your practice for Chaser try-outs." Harry smiled.

The three set off into the air. Ron took his place among the "rings" while Harry and Ginny began playing a short game of catch with the soccer ball. A short time later, Harry and Ginny were up by five goals out of six attempts. Harry had misjudged the angle and missed the hoop all together as it fell through Ron's outstretched arms just the left of the hoop. As the day wore on, Ron had finally found his groove and began saving goal after goal. By the time they had finished playing their scores, had they been keeping them, would have been ten out of twenty-seven attempts.

As the three teens walked lazily and tiredly back into the kitchen, the rest of the Weasley family had returned home. Fred and George were counting the day's cast take-in, Mr. Weasley was going over a short note about some televisions that were growing legs and walking off in the middle of programs, Mrs. Weasley was finishing up dinner as she told the three to clean up quickly. Tomorrow would be an early day and they had to get to bed straight after supper in order to get to the station by ten o'clock.

Ron and Harry walked up to the top floor and both began for the bathroom. However, Ron was just a little faster than Harry. Harry laughed a little then turned to walk the short distance back to Ron's room. He sat on the edge of his bed and took out his photo album. He skipped over the pages until he got to the last one. It was taken of everyone during Christmas at Grimmald Place. He, Ron and Hermione were talking softly then waving furiously. Ginny and the twins were laughing and waving with a smile. The adults: Molly, Arthur and Sirius were all standing behind them with loving glances and warm smiles.

After nearly twenty minutes (Ron took an extra long shower; Harry a short but thorough one) the two boys reappeared downstairs to find the family already eating. The boys ate, talking when spoken to, to tired to join much of the conversation. After dinner, Harry remained downstairs to aid in cleanup then was ushered off to bed by Mrs. Weasley.

Harry's head hit the pillow and he fell asleep quickly, his thoughts on the bright red train he'd be boarding in just a few hours, on his way back to the first "real" home he'd ever known. That is until he'd come to the Burrow and been brought into the Weasley family without so much as a second thought. Tomorrow he'd return to Hogwarts.

A/N: Ok, so what do you think so far? I'm posting one more chapter just to tease you them you all have a long wait. Please review and point out any mistakes if you will. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Junior Order

By: Lawrali

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and characters. New characters will be introduced in further chapters.

Chapter Two

The London streets bustled noisily earlier than usual. Outside, if passerby were to look at a particular building they would see nothing but a sign on the door saying "Closed for Business." Above the door was an ancient wooden sign with an imprint of a cauldron. No one paid attention to the deserted place; they merely went about their business.

Two floors up, in a window facing the street, stood a young girl. Her appearance alone would turn the heads of Muggles in any town. Her black hair hung loose past her shoulders and was extremely straight. Her pale complexion made her look as if she'd never been exposed to sunlight. As she stood in the window, her dark eyes watched the business merchants passing by in quick, hurried movements.

"Darling, about ready?"

She could see the woman even behind the door. She could picture her dark hair, always-tied back, framing her softly tanned face. Her brown eyes fixated with their usual loving sparkle. She could even see the white dress with the pale pink roses she knew her mother would be wearing. Even through the closed door she could clearly picture her loving mother, which she held a particular close bond.

"I'll be down in a moment, Mother."

She heard her mother move away from the door and progress down the hall toward the stairs. From inside her room she could hear her mother's muffled voice speak to passing maids and tenants. Her mother had been the only person who ever truly understood her even those many years ago when her life was turned upside down. Her mother had stayed by her side when others would or could not. She always thought of her mother as an angel. The one being who would love her for eternity.

The girl, Sydney by name, turned away from the window and crossed the room to the small table in the corner and picked up several papers with the Hogwarts crest imprinted on the top. Transferring to Hogwarts in her last year had not been the easiest transition however she hadn't fit in at her previous school. She looked down at the papers, which included her book list and supply list. Sighing, she picked up her wand and tucked it into the front pouch of her sweatshirt before leaving room eleven.

As she stepped off the last stair, she noticed Tom, the innkeeper, flirting with her mother. Syd had to keep the grimace to a minimal as she witnessed Tom offering the older woman some tea. He was muttering something about making it special just for her. Syd couldn't blame him. Her mother was quite the beauty. Her dark hair also hung just below her shoulder blades, looked but tame. Her eyes were of a soft brown color, which calmed the most hostile of creatures. The complexion was slightly darker than her daughter's.

As Sydney sat down she caught the eye of Tom. She narrowed her eyes to thin dark slits. Tom smiled nervously and swept off suddenly, talking loudly to a plump witch who had just walked down from her room.

"Mother?"

"Don't fuss, dear. He's a lonely old man."

The two had a way of reading each other's expressions and knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

"How lonely could he be with a hotel full of people?"

Sasha waved off the question as their breakfast arrived. As a tall slender woman placed a plate in front of each girl, an elderly woman entered the Cauldron. The door shut, and with the blinding sunlight gone, the woman glanced around for a moment before spotting Sasha and Syd. She smiled to herself and walked to their table.

"Sasha, I'm so glad you made it safely. The trip was nice, I take it?"

Sydney's mother had immediately stood and embraced the stern but warm woman. Syd watched as the two women spoke softly about their trip from France. Minerva spotted Syd and her smile diminished slightly.

"This most certainly can not be Sydney."

This strange woman knowing whom she was and that she didn't believe she was who she was took Syd back.

"Unfortunately, Ma'am, I most certainly am Sydney. I have always been Sydney and will always be. Furthermore, I question myself how you think it polite to enter a conversation without an introduction."

Minerva McGonagall was shocked at the outburst from the girl. Sasha too was shocked.

"Sydney Kay Black! You will apologize and exercise your own manners with Professor McGonagall."

"No, no Sasha. She's quite right." McGonagall began waving her hand to seat Sasha. "Sydney Black, you are quite like your mother. My name is Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts."

_McGonagall_, thought Sydney. _Why did that name sound so familiar?_

Sydney rose slightly from her seat as the Professor sat next to her mother. She opened her mouth to speak again, softer and calmer.

"Actually, Mother isn't as outspoken as I can be. She says I'm a complete replica of my father."

Sasha bounced forward and began another conversation. Having been excused from the table talk, Syd quietly finished her breakfast thinking of the venture she was about to embark upon. From what Syd could see of Diagon Alley from her room it was rather busy. Syd began to worry about finding all the shops she'd have to visit that day. She began to browse over the list of items she needed, trying to get a vague idea of an order in which to buy.

As breakfast was winding down, Syd gathered her school list and moneybag. The three women stood, wished Tom a pleasant morning and left out the back to the secret entrance. As the gateway opened, Syd marveled at just how many people were rustling around. Syd saw witches and wizards of all sizes, ages and skin color.

"If I may make a suggestion, Miss Black. How about you go get your wand serviced and your mother and I shall meet you at Madam Malkin's. She and I have some business we must speak of."

Syd began to get suspicious of why the elderly witch needed to speak to her mother. She supposed it had to deal with Syd moving schools her last year. Or possibly just catching up from the years it had been since Sasha had been at Hogwarts.

Sasha pointed to a small shop down and on the right. Syd departed from her mother and the professor, who quickly ushered Sasha into the nearest shop. Syd glanced at the Ollivander's sign and took a brief moment of awe at how long the shop had been in business. She opened the door and walked into the dark shop. A tiny old man was standing behind the counter labeling several boxes with the Ollivander's logo.

"Ah, greetings and good morning. Hogwarts, I presume."

"Aye, Monsieur. I'm in the need of a wand servicing. It is birch with unicorn hair core."

Syd handed over her wand and with a quick glance around the shop she watched as he took a long look.

"Birch, it is. Not many wands made of birch. It's light, you see, and many believe that it is easily breakable for that reason. 9 ½ inches, strong. Very good for Transfiguration and Charms. Yes, indeed, you have yourself a very good wand. Three hairs are encased in your wand. Very powerful. It is said that those with unicorn cores are exceptional students when they apply themselves. Yes, Miss Black, your wand is one of a kind. Shorter and sturdier than your father's; more powerful than your mother's but a necessary balance of both."

Syd was quite surprised that the old wizard knew anything about her wand. However, she discarded the info just the same. As Mr. Ollivander began the necessary measuring of her wand and other services Sydney browsed the shop. Everywhere she looked were tiny boxes, presumably with wands inside. Syd tried a rough estimate of the amount that covered the walls from the floor all the way up to the ceiling and several stories high. Once she reached a quote of 760, she gave up. She'd only roughly counted a single story five-foot section.

"All right, Miss. Let's test."

Syd took her wand and looked around. She spotted a box near the top of the shop just above the door. She muttered a charm and the box flew out and landed into her hand and promptly turned into a bronze franc.

"Ah wonderful. It'll be two sickles."

Syd paid the man and continued on to the next store, Madam Malkin's. As she walked through the door she immediately found her other talking to Professor McGonagall. Sasha was fidgeting, looking down and shaking slightly. Sydney at once became worried and rushed forward to calm her dear mother. Just as she was about to jump into the conversation Minerva spotted her and suddenly changed the subject.

"Sydney, wand all serviced? Very good, well if you don't mind, some accompaniment?"

Sydney was still weary of the professor who was upsetting her mother so much. Syd wanted to tell the woman that her attendance was no longer needed or wanted; however, her mother answered the question for her before she could say a word. Sydney relented and kept her comment to herself. Her mother had wanted the professor around and Sasha had pointed out that Minerva could practically steer Sydney to exactly what she needed.

Syd followed her mother around the shop looking at the various colored robes. She referenced her supply list and began looking around for black robes.

"A dress. Syd will need a dress for the Ball." Professor McGonagall commented.

Syd looked up at the woman with new light. A ball, as in a dance, at her school? This was something that was foreign to her. Beauxbaton had never done something extra, unless you counted Dueling Club and Quidditch.

"Ball?" Syd questioned.

"The Yule Ball? You're still doing that?" Sasha's eyes lit up as memories flooded her mind.

"Yes, dear. It was a ball we had abandoned some years ago. But a few years ago we started hosting it once more. The same year we hosted the Tournament."

Sydney's attitude suddenly changed and she began picturing how she'd look for this Yule Ball. She could almost visualize herself. Her hair, tied high up with several strands loose and framing her face; her make-up, skin toned and flawless.

"So what do you think? Red? Green?" McGonagall was thumbing through a rack. "Something to match your house…."

She had trailed off and Sasha had questioned why McGonagall had mentioned green, neither of her parents had green as a house color. McGonagall stood silent for a moment, her face frozen and her attention focused on an invisible object in front of Syd.

"Well, I'm sure you remember that Sirius was the first in his family to be in a separate house than Slytherin."

Sydney had heard stories about Hogwarts and the separate houses for years. She was quite familiar with the histories of each house. The fact that Slytherin let out more Death Eaters than all other houses combined. That the in school rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor was about as lethal as good versus bad.

"Why don't I choose a dress I find appropriate since it is I who will be wearing the dress. I'm sure neither of you see any objections to that, yes? Mother?"

The two older woman looked at Syd with silent almost vacant expressions before they each began laughing. Syd stood with her own startled expression. Her outbursts had never gotten such a reaction as laughter.

"Darling why don't you pick out your dress and collect your books. Minerva and I will buy your Potions ingredients and meet you at Florean Fortescue's for lunch."

Sydney watched the two women walk off laughing. McGonagall stopped to speak with a few younger children before guiding Sasha out of the small store. As the door closed, Syd returned her energy in searching for a dress that fit her style.

After a half hour, Sydney had finally found and paid for her "perfect" dress. She left the store, a smile playing on her lips, and continued down the street until she found Flourish and Blotts. As she entered the store she saw several groups of students of all ages and each wearing black cloaks. She walked further into the store and quickly found the Potions book. Syd picked it up and opened to a random page. As she began lazily skimming the ingredients she snickered. The potions caused the drinker to break out with zits. Syd was hit in the shoulder just as she was thinking of someone she'd like to give it to. She turned to see a group of people walking away. An older blonde man had his hand draped over the shoulder of a girl in dark clothes with straight black hair and fair complextion. The thing that caught Syd's attention was the red streaks in the front.

Syd only knew one person who had red and black hair; it was a girl at her old school. But how could she be in London? She shrugged off the thought, concluding that the von Eldritch's would have no reason to be in England. She put the book under her arm and continued her search.

She had quickly found her texts and went to the counter where she had noticed a cage holding several copies of The Monster Book of Monsters.

"One please," Syd had said as she dropped her stack on the counter.

The wizard at the desk shuddered slightly, picked up a pair of heavy dragon hide gloves and quickly opened the cage door and thrust his hand in and grabbed a book by the front cover. The small, middle-aged wizard wrestled with the book as he reached down and picked up a leather belt and wound it tightly around the biting book as he set it down on the counter and let out a relieved sigh. The man quickly calculated the cost and started wrapping the books up. Sydney withdrew her coin purse and pulled out the Galleons and slit them across the counter.

"Advanced subjects, eh?" the little man commented as he wrapped up the books hastily.

"Yes, sir."

"Don't recall there being Advanced-"

"They have Remedials, do they not?"

The wizard gave a single, small giggle, held up his finger and smiled. "Suppose you're right."

Sydney collected her parcel, thanked the man and left the store. The next shop Sydney came to was a small one with great colorful basket full of sweets in the front windows. Syd looked up at the sign and read aloud:

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

She looked at her watch. It was only half past eleven, way to early for lunch. Syd opened the door and walked inside, setting her packages on the edge of the windowsill. Syd began to look around at the many baskets full of items. The store was completely deserted except for voices coming from a back area. Behind the counter she saw several notices ("All sales final" "Weasley's not responsible for unsatisfactory results") and a large picture frame. Every person in the photo had flaming-red hair and grackles. Syd counted two parents, one daughter and five sons. However, Syd did notice a space in the back between two older boys as if another redhead belonged in the space but had stepped out.

"Good morning, ma'am."

A boy about Syd's age came walking out the back closely followed by a twin.

"We are Fred and George Weasley and how may we help your beautiful self this fine morning?" The twin, who had come out last, had thrown open his arms as if a fanfare would sound.

Syd looked at the two with a dumbfounded look. "Who's Fred and who's George?"

The twin who had come from behind the counter and welcomed her, smiled and laid his hand on his chest. "My name is Fred."

"so what kind of shop is this, Fred?" Syd drew out the name somewhat flirtatiously.

Fred smiled and drew her in further by draping his arm across her shoulders and began a mini-tour.

"It's our specialty: a joke shop. Along this wall," he directed her to her right. "These are your random 'just-for-laughs' tricks. We have Ton-Tongue Toffee and Canary Creams, among others. Across from us are your hard objects jokes. Our wands, when used, suddenly burst into unusable items. For instance, the ten-inch brown ones burst into a bouquet of flowers or a rubber chicken. And under the front counter we have an array of Skiving Snackboxes."

Syd had an amused expression plastered to her face as she broke away from Fred's arm and began looking at the cards explaining the usage of the two-toned candies.

"Do these actually work?" Syd held up a Fainting Fancy.

"Our products are guaranteed to work. As a matter of fact, we tested those just last year at Hogwarts." George commented from behind the counter.

At the moment the door behind her opened and several boys walked in. They waved at Fred and George and immediately started loading their arms with Canary Creams, Dungbombs and the fake wands.

"Come on, Neville, just try something." A black boy was pushing a taller, slightly frightened boy towards the left wall.

"The last time I ate something of theirs I turned into a canary."

Syd raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked at Fred.

"Neville, we've been working on something especially for you." George said lifting a box from under the counter.

"I-I don't want it," Neville immediately cried.

Sydney ignored the boys complaining and followed Fred to the counter with her purchase. Fred again struck up conversation.

"So, Hogwarts, then? I don't remember seeing you last year."

"Could possibley be that I wasn't at Hogwart's last year. I'm from France."

"Beauxbatons? What brings you to London?"

"Family." Syd simply replied, ending the subject.

"Well it was nice to meet you-" Fred looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, excuse-moi. Sydney Black." She held out her hand and circled Fred's outstretched hand. "Au revoir."

Sydney turned and slipped by the group of boys who were now laughing at something George was showing them.

The rest of the day had been a blur for Sydney. Lunch hadn't been so bad with the professor. Once she had learned McGonagall taught Transfiguration, Sasha had been booted out of much of the conversation. After lunch Syd returned to the Cauldron, leaving her mother and Minerva to wander Diagon Alley. Sydney had read several pages in most of her texts (except Care of Magical Creatures, of course) and was figuring out some of the wand movements and spells. Once divver had come around she almost had one of the spells perfected. She had eaten quickly (Honey glazed ham, potatoes, green peas, deviled eggs, buttered rolls with butterbeer and raspberry pie for desert) and lazily joined into some table talk before excusing herself and returning to her room. Syd kicked off her clothes with a huge yawn and stretched before putting on her nightdress.

Syd sighed again after expertly packing all of her belongings, including the many old texts from her old school. She finally climbed into bed at quarter past ten and reached across her nightstand to pick up a photograph. Syd lovingly gazed at the two teens. The two were busy laughing, hugging each other with one arm and waving. The girl was herself; the boy was slightly younger with dark untidy hair, wire-rimmed glasses, brilliant green eyes but no lightning shaped scar.

"Good night, Harry."

A/N: I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Long time until the next update, unless I get a wild hair up my butt. I'd like to thank Vegetasmoon for the mention in her bio. This is for you, Tanya! Told ya I'd write that.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Junior Order

By: Lawrali

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and characters. New characters will be introduced in further chapters.

Chapter Three

Whoosh!

Sydney and her mother walked through a cloud of smoke as the train's engine released pressure. Platform 9 3/4 looked oddly enough like the platform she'd stood on the past six years.

Must be the most logical way to avoid unwanted Muggle attention, Syd decided.

The mother-daughter pair stopped outside a car somewhere in the middle of the train and turned toward each other. The heavy smell of diesel and smoke filled the air. Several small groups of students and parents surrounded the two. Off to her left stood several red-heads with a portly woman. As Syd watched a bushy haired girl walked up to them followed by two lean business-typed parents.

"Seventh year. Oh my, whey did you grow up so quickly?"

"When you weren't looking." Sydney smiled, love filling her eyes.

At that moment the whistle blew, a warning to the students to board or be left behind. Sydney jumped at the unexpected noise and found the red-head group as the portly woman began pushing the children on board. Sydney watched as the bushy-haired girl climbed the stairs, an orange fluff animal clutched in her arms. A raven-haired boy followed, although she couldn't see him properly.

Sasha turned Sydney's attention back to her as she pulled her into a hug. She smoothed her hand over Syd's hair. "I love you. I'll be at the Cauldron. Don't get into to much trouble." Sasha released her daughter and straightened Syd's shirt. "Don't get behind on your schoolwork. Seventh year goes by very quickly." Sasha pulled her into another hug and kissed the side of Syd's head.

"I know, Mum. It's not like I haven't gone to school before." Syd said, trying to rumple up her sweatshirt to it's comfortable wear.

Sasha smiled and pushed back a loose strand of Sydney's hair before hugging her again, not wanting to let go. Syd watched as several students were eyeing her with laughter in their eyes. Syd desperately wanted to hex each and every one of them for interrupting the personal moment with her mother.

"Mum, I have to go."

Sasha released Syd, wiping a tear from her eye. Syd's eyes grazed over her mother one last time, memorizing the glint of light shining in her eyes, the way the sun shone on her black hair and the way her dress billowed in the soft, cool breeze.

Syd walked toward the car's stepladder and paused as two redhead children jumped up the stairs, bickering as they went. Syd followed a voice, high-pitched and squeaky, to see the read-head woman standing just behind her own mother.

"What are you talking about? What are you meeting Dean for?" the boy was calling up to his sister.

"Sod off, Ron. Don't you have duties to attend to?" Ginny said, extracting herself from her brother and following Harry.

Harry and Ginny detached themselves from Ron and Hermione (Ron walking off in a huff), who had to go about their Prefect duties, and found an empty compartment at the back of the train. As they sat, after shoving Pig and Hedwig into the overhead storage area, the door opened and Neville's plump face met them.

"Hello, Harry. Ginny."

"Neville, please join us. It's ok, right Harry?"

Harry shrugged and looked out the window as the train began moving forward and the whistle blew, a farewell to the parents. Crookshanks jumped into Harry's lap, turned a circle, rolled up into a big ball and promptly went to sleep. Neville drug his belongings into the compartment and stored them before seating himself next to Ginny.

Neville and Ginny exchanged pleasantries and a deafening silence followed. After a few moments, Ginny opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door sliding open for the second time. Outside the door stood an attractive girl with shoulder-length black hair.

"Excuse me, would you mind if I joined you?"

Neville quietly stared at the girl, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. A squeak escaped his lips and he stupidly muttered something about the seat being "fragrant." Harry hadn't even moved his gaze from the window and simply shrugged. Ginny shook her head at the boys and rose to her feet and held out her hand.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, nice to meet you."

Syd wasn't sure exactly how Ginny knew she was new. Of course, Sasha had told her how big Hogwarts was. It was possible to attend the school for years and not notice someone until you were thrown face-to-face. Could it be possible that this young girl would think they'd attended the school together all this time? Syd hoped so; she wasn't ready to be outcast by this new school by the fact of who her father was. When she told people her last name, they had immediately thought of the serial killer and would shun her or simply just run away in terror. Syd looked at the girl for a moment, deciding whether or not she would be one of those people, before closing the door and taking her hand.

"Sydney."

Ginny looked down at the girl's luggage. She kicked Neville as she sat and asked him to put Syd's things away. Syd sat at the opposite end of the seat Harry was seated at. The silence filled the compartment once again. Neville had seemed to have lost the ability to speak or blink as he continued to stare stupidly at Sydney.

Syd sighed, reached into her pocket and withdrew a palm-sized piece of gray-brown fuzz. Ginny looked at her with a look of confusion as Syd quietly began talking to the ball in a loving voice. As Ginny sat watching the ball of fuzz began moving and a little head popped up and the ball released a small squeak.

"This is Flash." Syd told Ginny, answering her questionable look. "He's a pocket owl."

Syd looked up to the other animals invading the compartment. She saw the orange tangle-haired cat resting, and snoring, in Harry's lap. Above her head, she noticed the small gray owl buzzing around wildly in his cage and another white owl glaring at the smaller one with a look of annoyance.

Ginny watched as the tiny owl stretched out its wings trying to look bigger than he actually was. Syd chuckled and clicked her tongue at the bird. Flash flew out of her hand and sped around the ceiling before landing lightly on Syd's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

"He's a little sensitive about his size."

The girls' shared a giggle when the door opened for the third time. Ron and Hermione entered quarreling. The two quickly stopped mid-argue when they spotted the new occupant. Hermione's jaw dropped at the sight of the girl while Ron ushered forward and sat down next to Harry.

"Hello." Hermione took the vacant seat in between Neville and Ginny. "I, uh, don't believe we've met. I'm Hermione Granger."

"No we've yet to meet. I only just moved here from Paris. My name's Sydney."

Hermione waited for her to continue but sighed as she realized Sydney wasn't going to offer her last name. Syd had nudged her tiny bird who immediately pushed himself back into her jacket pocket. A silence followed in which Hermione watched Sydney very closely. She watched as Syd backed the rest of the owl into her pocket, withdrew a treat from her opposite pocket and place them inside with Flash. She watched as Syd began taking in the others in the compartment.

Syd's eyes cast over each member of the compartment. The girl who had introduced herself as Ginny was now in a quiet whispered conversation with the boy called Neville. Every once in a while the two would steal glances at her then continue with their hushed dialogue. The boy next to her, looked much like the younger girl, with fire-red hair and freckled cheeks. All she could see of the last boy, Harry she thought he was called, was still staring out the window as if no one shared the train compartment with him.

"So, uh, Sydney. What year are you?" Hermione questioned, searching for some background.

"Actually this is my last year." Syd's French accent shone through her words.

"Kind of hard changing schools at the start of your last year, isn't it?" Ginny asked from across the compartment.

"Maybe a little." Syd shrugged.

"You weren't connected to your school?" Neville piped up.

Syd laughed. She hadn't really thought he could communicate a complete sentence. "No, I didn't exactly fit in at the Academy."

"Why?" Ron asked, joining a verbal quiz.

"Come on, Ronald. Does she look anything like Fleur-" Hermione squealed.

"Yeah, Beauxbaton isn't exactly like Hogwarts. From the stories I hear from Mother about Hogwarts. Hogwarts is… mellower? Beauxbaton was colder. There was little acceptance to "unnatural" wizards or rather mixed bloods and Muggle-borns. Also came a high expectation from the Professors. We either succeeded or--" Syd let the sentence trail off.

The four others joined in Harry's silence as they sat mouths agape. Neville had heard that Beauxbaton was different than Hogwarts but he didn't really think that Madam Maxime was that hard on her students. She hadn't seemed to be two years ago when she and several of her students had been at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament.

"Not that the Professors were abusive physically or mentally. Emotionally, maybe on occasion. Madam Maxime cared about us but she did have her favorites. Of course, I wasn't one of them."

Hermione suddenly turned to Harry.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to face her. Suddenly, as Syd looked toward him, her breath caught in her chest and she choked slightly on a bit of saliva that had sucked in with her breath. She was looking at her magical photograph in real time.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Syd's breathy voice questioned.

Ron hiccupped then gawked at her in awe. "How did you know his name?"

"Honestly, Ronald; everyone knows his name." Hermione said with an aggravated sigh.

"No, no-" Syd began.

"But, you can't see his scar. How would she know he's Harry Potter without seeing his scar?"

Neville's look of admiration increased (if that was possible) and he began stumbling over his words again. Ginny looked at Neville with mixed emotions. Half of her look was one of laughter but she looked as if she was about to put a silencing charm on him at the same time.

"No, I've known Harry since before…"

Syd began muttering to herself and a smile broke across her face. At that moment the little plump witch came rapping at their compartment door.

"Anything-"

Before she could finish her usual question, Neville rushed forward to buy a few treats. Sydney put Flash back into her pocket and followed Neville to search the selection of goodies the witch had brought them.

"Bonjour, Madame." Syd spoke to the plump woman with a smile.

"Anything off the trolley, dear?" she smiled in return.

Syd looked at the array of goodies the woman was offering her. She saw many that she loved and a couple she'd never tried.

"Two Chocolate Frogs, a Pumpkin Pasty and a Licorice Wand, please."

The witch handed her the sweets and collected the money ("That'll be fourteen sickles, darling."). Sydney had turned to return to her seat but bumped into Harry who'd came to the door to buy sweets. She excused herself as he muttered his own. She sat and watched as Harry kindly bought treats for the remainder of his riding companions.

A little while later the children broke off into small groups again. Neville and Luna began a debate over fresh-water fish oils and salt-water fish oils used in Herbology to aid in fertilization of Mandrake Root. Hermione joined Ginny, Harry and Ron in a game of Exploding Snap.

Syd pulled out that morning's copy of The Daily Prophet. On the front page was another story of deceit and treachery. Of course the story was about Harry and Dumbledore and their lies to the Wizard community about the return of You-Know-Who. Syd had never feared Lord Voldemort; no, she hated him. If it weren't for him her father would be at home at this moment waiting to hear that she had made it safely to school for her last year.

Syd had almost read through the entire Prophet when she heard a commotion outside the compartment. She put down the paper (She'd been reading an article that claimed Sirius Black was spotted in Little Hangleton) and followed Harry to look out the door to see what was going on. The sight she was faced with was one which filled her with great hatred. Crabbe and Goyle were holding hostage some very scared first year students just three compartment's down. Goyle was threateningly holding his wand to the students while Crabbe emptied their hands of the candies they'd just bought from the trolley.

"Malfoy and his goons?" Hermione quizzed lazily.

"No, actually, just Crabbe and Goyle." Harry commented from in front of Sydney. "I have an idea."

Harry reached up into his bag and pulled out his invisibility cloak and swung it around himself. Syd watched as Harry disappeared before her eyes. She had an idea what he was going to do. She waited to feel the swish of Harry's cloak before she followed him out of the compartment and toward the two boys.

"Excuse me? Is there a problem here?" Sydney asked as Crabbe stuffed another chocolate frog into his pocket.

"No problem. We're just taking care of some business." Crabbe told the girl.

"What's that? Proving to these kids that you are the same age as them? You know by the end of the year they are going to surpass your knowledge. I wouldn't be surprised if these boys are the one's that are ripping off your sweets on the train ride home. Do you even know how to use that wand?"

Goyle grunted at her and a vein, much like Uncle Vernon's, popped out of his neck.

"You do know that you have it turned around backwards."

At that moment, Harry snatched the wand from Goyle's hands and dropped it. As he bent to pick it up Harry grabbed the end of his robes and pulled them up over his head then turned and kicked him in the butt causing him to fall flat on his face. He then grabbed Crabbe's necktie and pulled forward until the chubby boy tripped over his accomplice.

"What's the matter? Having problems?" Goyle looked up to see Syd standing straight-faced with her wand in hand. Syd bent and picked up the sweets from the floor and also snatched the one's stuffed in Crabbe's pocket. She turned toward the boy and handed them back to the shortest boy with dark hair. "Here, I don't think they'll be messing with you anymore." With that, she pocketed her wand once more and walked back to her compartment where the occupants were laughing hysterically.

An hour later the train began to slow into Hogsmede Station. The group began to collect their belongings. Harry and Ron stood and handed out bags from the overhead as Neville stuffed Trevor into his pocket and Ginny and Hermione piled together the games and books they'd withdrew on the train ride.

Syd followed the group as they descended the train steps into a crowd of hundreds of students. Somewhere to her left Syd heard a very husky voice call above the rest ("Firs' years this way. Firs' years over here."). She found the owner of the voice in a giant of a man with long, bushy dark hair and a beard that matched and hid most of his face.

Coming around a bend, still following the others, to find hundred carriages driven by what looked like nothing. Syd looked at the eerie site in complete confusion. The carriages were being driven by no man and were pulled by nothing. Harry had also stopped as they turned the bend to stare at the carriages.

"Are they still there, Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"What?" Syd asked.

Harry didn't say a word but pulled in a heavy breath and walked forward to climb into one near the back. Ron followed him, as usual, not sensing the uneasy. Hermione followed solemnly while Neville climbed in, desperately trying to clutch onto Trevor. Ginny started forward and climbed in before sticking her head back out and calling out to Sydney.

As the students filed inside the castle Professor McGonagall was waiting at the oak door. Her stern nature was immediately replaced with a softer gaze as she saw Sydney walking with the Gryffindor students.

"Sydney. Welcome to Hogwarts. Follow me please."

Syd bid farewell to her traveling companions and followed the familiar Professor. She was lead to another set of doors and up a marble staircase. Once at the top the pair stopped and turned to watch the twin doors underneath them.

"Professor?"

McGonagall shushed her as the doors below opened and the huge man entered followed by a line of younger students. They each held wore scared faces. Some slightly pale others slightly green.

_From the boat ride_, Syd deduced.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Through these doors you will enter a world of knowledge and comradery within your separate houses. Hogwarts houses four separate Houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. You will each find refuge in one of these houses and embrace it as a family away from home."

McGonagall turned and strolled back through the hall behind her. Sydney followed her without saying a word and heard several hurried steps behind her as the group quickly followed. She turned to see the younger students silently following her and looking very nervous. She grimaced at how much taller she was and how silly it would look, her standing waiting to be sorted with much younger kids.

The oak doors opened and inside she saw four long tables filled with eager looking students all craning their necks to see the new students. Up at the end of the hall was a long table in which sat the Professors of Hogwarts. In front of them, she saw as they drew closer, was a single stool with a tattered, old hat sitting atop it.

"When I call your name, step forward to be sorted." McGonagall spoke, looking down at her list.

"Abernathy, Charisma."

A quiet little girl timidly stepped forward and sat down on the stool. After a few moments of complete silence the hat screamed to the room, "Gryffindor!"

A table on the right erupted in applause and the girl smiled, jumped down and took a seat near the end. Four more kids joined the table and were welcomed with enthusiastic whoops. "Keller, Freddie" became the first Hufflepuff of the year while "Bryant, James" and "High, Michael" joined the Ravenclaw table.

"Williams, Tucker"

The last child walked forward with his head held high and a smug grin on his face. The hat sat on his head for only moments when it yelled out, "Slytherin!" As the boy took his seat and the entire room turned to look at the last remaining person still waiting to be sorted.

Professor Dumbledore stood and the room fell silent at once.

"It is a first in the history of Hogwarts in which we open our doors to a transfer student. She comes to us from France and the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic. I'm sure that those of us here at Hogwarts will open their hearts and show her the true spirit of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore returned to his seat and McGonagall turned back to the room and called out her name. "Black, Sydney"

She stepped forward and sat on the stool. Just before the hat covered her eyes she saw the stunned faces of her traveling mates.

"Another Black? I have waited many years for you. Now here you sit. I see lots of courage and intelligence. What is this? I also see that you are territorial and protective. Friends and family are your sole priority. Should you follow your mothers footsteps with your cunning will shine through? Or in the house of your father where your loyalty and wisdom will lead you into greatness?"

The hat paused and finally shouted, "Gryffindor!"

A/N: Sorry it's been so long and I had got stumped somewhere near the beginning of the train. You probably noticed that the description of Beaxbatons isn't exactly accurate. My mistake. I wrote that part before the movie had come out and got it confused with Durmstrang but when I went to fix it I couldn't make it sound as if she wouldn't miss the school because she didn't fit in so I left it the way it was. Truth be told, Syd really doesn't fit in at Beauxbaton for the sheer fact that she doesn't overdo on her beauty. Her intellect is more important to her than her looks. Hope to get the next chapter out sooner than it took on this one.


End file.
